Piece goods prone to falling over are bodies to be transported that have a high center of gravity in relation to their base and are therefore prone to falling over easily. Examples of piece goods prone to falling over are bottles standing upright, especially PET bottles, HDPE bottles and similar plastic bottles, pipes standing upright, etc.
The transport device is preferably arranged at a piece goods-producing plant, a packaging or bottling plant or is integrated in same. The piece goods may be transported over a goods aisle having any desired configuration between the transport device and other parts of the plant.
The transport device comprises a plurality of relocation guides, with which rows of the piece goods are moved between an inflow area, especially a row-forming area or a row-disassembling area at a goods aisle, and a holding area. A so-called layer of a plurality of rows of piece goods is assembled or a layer arranged at the holding area is disassembled by removing rows. The addition or removal of the rows at the layer is carried out by the transport device and by a movement of the relocation guides.